Friendship rilaya one-shots
by Chargedlion
Summary: A collection of random one-shots about the friendship between Riley and Maya. (Possibly have some Lucas and Farkle in this too)
1. Dork

This is basically gonna be random one-shots I though of, so they are going be all over the place. Expect lots of humor:)

* * *

"Maya I'm so sorry about that," Riley said hugging her friend close. Maya replied, "its not a big deal Riles." Riley continued to hug her from behind and said, "it really is a big deal Peaches. I know your just being strong for me." Maya sighed and leaned back onto Riley's shoulder, excepting the hug. "Why must you always try and fix everything," she said, rolling her eyes. "That's my job Peaches," Riley said with a smile. Maya leaned up and kissed her jaw, being that she was to lazy to sit up properly. "You don't always have to be there for me you know." Riley thought for a moment and replied, "but I want to." Maya smiled at her response and held onto Riley's arms that were still around her. "Your so sappy you know," Maya said with a playful tone. "I know," Riley whispered. Then she poked her playfully and continued, "but you like it though." Maya rolled her eyes again and said, "yeah right." Then she grinned and tapped Riley on the cheek; earning a giggle from her. Riley rested her chin on Maya's shoulder and sighed. Maya smiled and said, "is this just an excuse to hug me or are you genuinely sorry?" Riley shyly smiled and said in a quite voice, "a little of both." Maya laughed at her response. "Why are you making a big deal about the fact that I lost a video game!?" Riley responded, "I know that you hate losing, especially when it's to me. I beat you at rainbow road!" Maya laughed so hard that were tears in her eyes, which made Riley laugh too. "You are such a dork Riles," she said after her laughing fit. Riley grinned and said, "but you love that," put emphasis on the word love. Maya nodded and said, "I do." Riley kissed her cheek softly and giggled again. She was definitely the dorkiest of the two, but she didn't mind.


	2. Hide and seek

Playfulness and childish Riley and Maya. :)

* * *

Riley was hiding from Maya. She had finally convinced her to play hide and seek with her. She smiled at the fact that she managed to do that. She was kneeling in behind the shower curtains, thinking that Maya would never find her there. Boy, was she wrong. Maya snuck into the room quietly. She knew that Riley was in there because she is rather loud. Maya smirked because she knew exactly where Riley would be. Riley didn't even hear her come in. Maya snuck up to the shower curtains and pulled them back, shouting, "Gotcha!" Riley jumped and yelped a little. Maya laughed and said, "I found you!" Riley smiled and said, "You sure did. Please don't do that again though." Maya made a pouty face and replied, "But it's fun!" She laughed again and pulled Riley her feet. She continued, "Fine. I'll do it so you're happy." Riley grinned and kissed her cheek. Maya smiled and said, "it's my turn to hide now, right?" Riley nodded and said, "yep. By the way, thanks for doing this with me." Maya smiled then ran out yelling, "count to 20 Riles!" Riley laughed and started to count.

When Riley finished counting, sne began the search for Maya. She checked the hall closet, living room, and the kitchen, but she wasnt there. Riley smiled to herself. The only other place Maya would be is in her room. She quietly snuck into her room and looked around. Maya heard her come in and held her breath. She was hiding out in her closet. Riley didn't see her, so she knew she was hiding in the closet. She called out rather loudly, "well, I guess she's not in here then." Maya let out a snicker. Suddenly Riley jumped in front of her, yelling, "got you!" Maya screamed and hit her head on the bar where the clothes were. Riley wanted to laugh due to the fact that she scared Maya, but she made sure she was ok first. "I'm sorry Maya! I was just getting you back for before." Maya smiled and said, "it's fine Riley, it didn't hurt." She then playfully bowed to her and continued, "you sure got me good though. Good job." The two got out of the closet and stood in the middle of Riley's room together. Maya smiled a crooked smile and tackled Riley; pinning her to the bed. Riley squealed a little. Riley pushed on Maya's shoulders, trying to get her off. Maya moved away from her hands and fully pinned her. Maya used her leg to get Riley's legs on the bed completely. Riley giggled at what Maya was doing. Maya sat up and on Riley's legs; grinning. Riley didn't even bother sitting up. She just asked, "what the heck was that even for?"Maya just smiled and said, "payback." She jokingly layed down on top of her and hugged her. Riley grinned and wrapped her arms are Maya's waist. Maya kissed Riley's cheek and said, "I'm glad you invited me to play hide and seek with you." Riley nodded and said, "me too."


	3. Movie night

Since I did a fic with them watching a horror movie, I figured I would do a Disney movie one.

Gonna probably update "They're us" soon.

* * *

Riley was sitting on the edge of her bed, while Maya was sitting behind her with her chin on her shoulder; arms wrapped around Riley's waist loosely . "What do you wanna do riles," Maya asked in a soft voice. Riley grinned and said, "wanna do a movie night?" Maya smiled and said, "let's do it!" Riley laughed at her enthusiasm and asked, "what to you want to watch then?" Maya smirked and said, "movies you'll hate." Riley poked her cheek and Maya laughed. "I dunno, don't you have an obsession with Disney or something," Maya asked. Riley blushed and said, "maybe..." Maya laughed again and said, "then you pick, it's your house." Riley thought for a moment and answered, "101 Dalmatians?" Maya smiled and said, "sure." Riley left to grab the movie, then came back and put in the movie. She went back over to where Maya was, but leaned against the headboard. Maya moved to sit next to her. Riley said with a annoyed tone, "great it's you." Then she laughed and kissed her cheek. Maya smiled at her dorky friend and pressed play on the remote.

About halfway through the movie, Riley yawned. Maya smirked and said, "I though you loved this movie." Riley smiled tiredly and replied, "I do, I'm just tired." Maya cocked her head and said, "you wanna sleep then?" Riley shook her head and said, "no, I want to finish the movie first." Maya knew that Riley was stubborn sometimes but she just shrugged and replied, "ok. Do you wanna at least lean your head on my shoulder?" Riley gave in and did just that. Maya smiled a little and leaned her head on top on on Riley's. Riley placed a hand Maya's arm and gently squeezed it. Maya hummed softly at that gesture. They went back to watching the movie.

Towards the end of the movie, Riley started to nod of, making Maya have to stifle her laughter. it was pretty funny to see someone nodding off. Maya sighed and softly kissed her forehead. Riley smiled a little. Maya whispered, "the movie is almost over, you wanna sleep now?" Riley was too tired to say no. Maya got up and turned the move off. She walked back over to where Riley was and lit the blanket over her. she then crawled under the blanket herself. Riley instinctively reached out to Maya and hugged her close. Maya obliged. Riley, though very tired, put a hand on Maya's cheek and kissed her forehead. " 'night Maya." Maya smiled and said, "thanks for the movie night." Riley smiled back and said, "no, thank YOU for doing it with me."


	4. Smackle in the Middle

First time including Smackle. Tell me what you guys think *fist-bump* (sorry that smackle talks unlike herself, she's hard because she uses big words.)

Rilaya and what ever the heck Riley and Smackle's would be

A longish one shot

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Maya, Riley, and Smackle were all hanging out together. They were gathered in Riley's room, just talking and laughing. Smackle was still getting used to girl talk, but the girls were helping her learn. "No Smackle, don't smile like that you dork," Maya said with a laugh. Riley smiled at her and said, "it's fine Smackle. You be you, because you are unique." Smackle looked between the girls and said, "you are confusing my intellectual brain." Maya smirked and Riley laughed. Smackle started to laugh out of complete and utter confusion. Riley put a hand on Smackle's shoulder and said, "You are unique and there is nothing you need to do to change yourself. Smile how you want to, and do me a favor and not do what Maya says. She placed a quick peck on Smackle's cheek and Maya said, "hey! Why shouldn't she listen to me? I have excellent advice mind you." Smackle jerked away from Riley's affection and was still very confused by this conversation, but was enjoying watching the girls fight over something stupid. Riley smirked at Maya and said, "yeah right, Remember the advice you gave me for Lucas? To just start over and he'll forget? That advice was greeeeat." May frowned and said, "that was 2 years ago, get over it." Smackle frowned at the fact that this conversation was turning into a real fight. Smackle decided to speak up, saying, "can we just stop please?" Riley and Maya yelled back, "no!" And continued to argue. Riley and Maya stood up and faced each other; still arguing over something stupid. Smackle sighed and put her head in her hands. "Your just jealous that I know what I'm doing," Maya said slightly angered. Riley bared her teeth and said, "your jealous that I'm actually unique." Maya raised her eyebrows in surprised and backed off. Riley eyes widened for she realized what she had done. "Wait...I didn't mean to..." "don't bother," Maya cut her off. "It's not worth my breath, I'll just go." Maya went out the bay window without another word. Riley and Smackle were both speechless. Maya just went right out the window, and that Riley's heart ache. Smackle didn't know how to react to this situation, so she kept silence. Riley went and sat next to Smackle, but she also stayed silent. Smackle knew how much Maya meant to Riley, and she really wanted to help, but she didn't know how. A tear silently fell down Riley's cheek, which Riley quickly brushed away. Smackle for the first time and in a long time, could feel the pain of someone else and was urged to help her. Smackle moved a little closer to Riley and put her hand over Riley's. Riley looked at her like she was making sure it was ok. Smackle nodded slightly, so Riley held her hand. Smackle smiled a little, which in turn made Riley produce a weak smile. Smackle bit her lip and lightly kissed her cheek; half expecting her to pull away. She didn't though; rather she smiled a little and accepted it. "Thank you Smackle, I honestly didn't know you would ever do that," Riley said to her. Smackle replied, "I didn't know either, but I know how important Maya is to you. So I was moved to do that as a way of saying I'm sorry." Riley lowered her head and said, "it's not your fault though, it's mine." Smackle didnt know what to say, so sne kept silence. Riley then turned to her and simply said, "stay." Smackle nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Maya came back through the window; surprising both Smackle and Riley. Maya said nothing but walked over to Riley and extended both of her hands towards her. Riley hesitated but grabbed them, to which she was pulled to her feet. Maya tugged on her hands, which pulled her closer. She then closed the gap and touched her forehead against Riley's; tilting her head up slightly due to the fact she was shorter. Riley was shocked, but kept quiet and enjoyed the affection. Smackle watched the two with a smile on her face, for she knew the two would eventually make up. Maya pulled back, pulled down Riley's chin a little, and tenderly kissed her forehead. Riley smiled a little and whispered, "I thought you were mad." Maya smiled and said, "I wasn't mad in the first place, I was hurt. I know you tried to apologize and I didn't listen. I'm so sorry Riles." Riley replied, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I was the one who offended you. But I accept you apology anyways. Maya grinned and said, "good." They went back and sat next to Smackle; Smackle being in the middle. They both smiled at her and said, "thank you Smackle." Them they each kissed one of Smackle's cheeks; surprising her greatly. She replied to them, "I glad I could be of help."


	5. Tag? I though you said tickle

I feel like this one could be better but I'm posting it anyways.

* * *

"Maya! Stop it," Riley yelled, running away from Maya; laughing. They were running around her apartment and Maya was trying to get her. "No way Riles! I'm going to get you," Maya yelled back; laughing as well. Riley managed to juke out Maya and run around her. Maya smiled and continued her chase. Maya leaped forward and tried to catch her put she missed by just a little bit. Riley laughed and said, "you failed!" Maya smirked and replied, "not yet I haven't." The two continued to run around like complete weirdos, but eventually Maya cornered her. Riley went on her knees and put her hands up in defeat and said, "I surrender!" Maya smiled mischievously and started tickling her. Riley started laughing and moved further against the wall, pinning herself. "Stop peaches! Its tag not tickle", Riley exclaimed. Maya kneeled down so her and Riley were level and said, "yeah well I invented a new game them." Riley slapped Maya's arm playfully and said, "you could've at least warned me!" Maya smiled, kissed her cheek, and said, "by the way, we are playing I game I made up where we tickle people instead of tagging them." Riley rolled her eyes at her and grinned. Riley stood up and helped Maya up as well. Now it was Riley's turn to smile mischievously at Maya. Riley lowered her head and ran into Maya; knocking her backwards in a fit of laughter. "Really Riley! Is this payback," Maya asked. Riley smirked and said, "who me? Getting payback because you tickled me? Never." Maya laughed a pulled Riley down to where she was. Riley smiled at her and Maya smiled back, saying, "yeah, I deserved that." Now Riley and Maya were just hanging out on the floor, not bothering to get up. Riley's leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. Maya, who was actually laying down on the floor, said, "awww, Is that your way of saying sowwy," in a baby voice. Riley frowned a little and replied, "you're lucky I forgive easy." Maya quickly said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in that way, I was just playing around." Riley layed down next to Maya and started at the ceiling. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. They was uncalled for and I'm sorry." Maya looked over at her and Riley looked back. "It's ok, you had to take it out on somebody, i deserve it I was kind of a jerk." Riley smiled and kissed her nose gently. Then she stood up and extended her hand for Maya. Maya took her hand and stood up. Riley grinned and said, "now I'm it." Maya giggled and ran away from Riley; Riley being right on her heels. Riley was actually faster than Maya, so she caught up quick. She tackled her from behind and pinned her down. Luckily there was carpet, so at least Maya didn't face plant on hardwood. Riley smirked and starting tickling Maya. Maya began laughing and saying, "I surrender," but Riley continued to tickle her. When she eventually stopped, Riley sat up and on Maya's leg. Maya just layed there and sighed. "You win this round Matthews, until next time," she said to Riley.


	6. Riley's surprise

If you guys have any ideas tell me and I'll do them!

* * *

Mayacame in through Riley's window with a big smile on her face. Sne was holding something behind her back; a surprise for Riley. Riley was sitting on her bed, and was a little surprised to see Maya come in but was happy nonetheless. "Hey Maya," she said with a smile, "Whatcha got there?" Maya grinned and said, "it's for you, but you are going to have to wait." Riley made a pouty face and laughed. She got off of her bed and walked over to sit next to Maya. Maya adjusted so Riley still couldn't see what she was holding. Riley tried looking around Maya, Maya was quick. She moved fast and hid it once again. Riley stopped trying to look and sighed ,saying, "Why are you teasing me like this?" Maya laughed and said, " because it's fun, you get really excited." After what seemed like forever, Maya showed Riley the object she had in her hand. It was a wooden box, much to Riley's surprised. !Maya smiled and took the top off, revealing it's contents. It was a necklace, or more like two that were together. Both necklaces had half of a heart on them, oh of them said "Riles" on it; the other, "Peaches." Maya looked up and smiled at Riley. Riley was speechless; completely shocked. She too the box from Maya and looks at them again, seeing if it really was true. It was true, that was her nickname on it. She set the box down and hugged Maya, saying "Oh my gosh, thank you so much Maya, I love it!" Maya grinned from ear to ear and replied, "Your welcome Riles. I found out that yo can ask to be custom ones done, so I did it for you." Riley grinned and said, "But why is there two, I only have one neck?" Maya replied playfully, "Maybe cuz they're not both for you dork." Riley looked again and sure enough, the other one had Maya's nickname on it. Riley then blushed and replied, "Oh, duh. Of course you have the other half." Maya just shrugged it off and gestured for Riley to turn around. Riley did as she was told, then Maya unhook the necklace and put up on her. She hooked it back up and patted Riley's shoulder, saying, "There you go Riles. Can you please do me now?" Riley turned around and did the same for Maya. Then Riley held out her necklace to Maya's and connected them together. Maya smiled and kissed her cheek softly, saying, "There's one more thing. Flip it over." Riley did what she was told and was surprised to see what was written on the back. It said on it, "I don't know what I would be without you. I love you." Tears came in Riley's eyes and she hugged Maya tightly, not wanting to let go. "I love you too," she whispered into Maya's ear. Maya smiled and hugged her back. Riley got Maya a friendship ring, Maya got Riley a friendship necklace, and they promised to love each other no matter what, that's what matters. Riley let go of Maya and kissed her forehead, then whispered, "Thanks for everything."


	7. How are you always in these situations

Maya and Riley were sitting at the bay window; Maya being covered in cuts and bruises. Riley was cleaning Maya's cuts and saying,"How are you always getting into situations like this?" Maya grinned and said, "because I don't back down from challenges." Riley shrugged and said ,"oh yeah, I guess your right." Then she smiled and continued, "But seriously, a skateboard trick? You know you can't ride one, you don't know how." Maya shrugged and said, "It didn't look hard at first." Riley stopped checking Maya injuries and looked at Maya's eyes, saying, "Well you were obviously wrong. Please be more careful Maya." Maya sighed and said, "Fine, I'll do it for you." Riley grinned and pecked her in the cheek, saying, "Thank you." Then she went back to cleaning Maya's cuts. She accidentally pressed to hard on one, which made Maya wince. Riley noticed and easied up, whispering, "Sorry." She stopped cleaning them and looked up at Maya again; Maya holding her gaze. She said softly, "I'll be back in a second, I'm gonna go get some Band-Aids for you.", Maya sighed and said ,"Fine, as you wish." Riley grinned and left.

When she came back, Maya hadn't moved at a, which surprised her. Maya looked up when Riley came in and she smiled. Riley smiled back and began to fix up Maya again. Once she was done putting the Band-Aids on the cuts, she smiled and kissed her forehead softly, saying, "Your fixed now." Maya laughed and said, "Thanks Riles, but you didn't have to do that." Riley smiled again and replied, "I know, but I wanted to. You would do the same for me." Maya looked away and said, "Yeah, sure." Riley playfully punched Maya's shoulder and said, "Gee thanks." Maya rubbed her shoulder and whispered, "I kinda landed hard there Riles..." Riley raised her eyebrows and ssid. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Maya looked down and said, "It's fine.." Riley tucked her hand under Maya's chin and made her look at her eyes, then she touched her forehead to Maya's. "Can you just let me be sorry for once and let me make it up to you?" Maya sighed and said, "fine." Riley grinned and bumped her forehead against Maya's slightly. Then she gently kissed her nose and whispered, "I'm sorry." Maya smiled and said, "And I forgive you." Riley moved back and said, "good, cause I didn't want to give anymore affection anyways." Maya stuck her tongue out at her, which made Riley giggle and say, "Ok, that's obviously not true." She leaned over and kissed Maya's cheek again and said, "there, no I'm done." Maya laughed and also kissed Riley's cheek. "Thanks for the patchwork Riles," she said jokingly. Riley grinned and said, "anytime. But I kinda hope there isn't another time." Maya smiled a crooked grin and said, "Oh trust me, there will be."


	8. Sickfic

Because I felt like writing a Sickfic

* * *

Riley groaned; she had a fever and felt terrible. Maya walked over to her and felt her forehead. It was hot to the touch. She sighed and bent down; pressing a soft kiss to Riley's forehead. Riley smiled a little and whispered, "thanks for taking care of me Peaches." Maya smiled warmly and said, "You know I care about you Riles." Riley smiled again and said, "Well yeah, but you didn't have to do this." Maya bent down and kissed Riley's cheek, whispering into her ear, "But I am. I want to." Riley nuzzled Maya's cheek in response. Maya smiled and went to go get Riley's medicine. When she came back she said to her, "You need to sit up Riley, ya gotta take your medicine." Riley sighed and sat up; not looking forward to the taste of the medicine. Maya handed Riley the medicine and Riley reluctantly grabbed it. She hesitated, but took the medicine. She grimaced then swallowed. Maya patted her arm and said softly, "I'm sorry your sick, I know how much you hate the taste of the medicine." Riley smiled and said, "You know me well, this medicine sucks!" Maya laughed and said, "It really does." Riley layed back on her bed again and sighed. Maya smiled sympathetically and whispered, "Anything I could get you?" Riley thought for a moment and replied, "Water would be helpful." Maya smiled and pecked Riley's cheek, saying, "I can do that for you." Riley grinned at her best friend. Maya was always so caring. Maya came back with a glass of water fro her. She then said to her, "You gotta sit up again Riles." Riley sat up slowly and Maya handed her the water. Riley drank the water and she felt a little better afterwards. Maya sat on the edge of her bed and sighed. She took the glass from Riley and set it down. Riley moved so she could rest her head on Maya's shoulder. Maya smiled and leaned against Riley's head. Riley moved her head slightly and kissed Maya's cheek gently, whispering again, "You don't have to do this." Maya looked at her in the eyes and said firmly, "I want to." Riley smiled with triggered a coughing fit. Maya rubbed her back to ease the cough. Once Riley stopped coughing, Maya went and got the thermometer to check Riley temperature more accurately. She gave it to Riley and let her do it herself. When it beeped she took it out of her mouth; it read 101.7. She smiled sympathetically at Riley again and said, "As expected you have a fever." She sat next to Riley and wrapped her arms around her waist; pulling her down beside her. Riley rested her head on Maya's shoulder and sighed happily; feeling better in the arms of her best friend. Riley then said to Maya, "We shouldn't be doing this, you'll get sick." Maya smiled and kissed her temple, whispering to her, "You're worth it, so what If I get sick" Riley melted at the response Maya gave her. She relaxed against Maya and said softly, "I love you Maya." Maya smiled and nuzzled her cheek, saying, "I love you too; more than anything." Then she said, "Feeling any better?" Riley nodded and said, "I always feel better when I'm with you." Maya smiled and said, "aww, your so sappy." Now it was Riley who nuzzled her cheek and said, "Well it's true though." Maya's smile widened and she pulled Riley closer. Riley then wrapped her arms around Maya and hugged her back. She hated being sick, but at least she had Maya to be with her.


	9. Random one-shot

"Riley! get off, "Maya yelled in a playful tone. "Never," Riley yelled back, sitting on top of Maya's stomach. "Your hurting me! Your heavy," Maya said in a convincing tone this time. "Oh... I'm sorry," Riley said while getting off. Maya smirked and flipped Riley on her back, doing the same thing Riley was just doing to her. "Oof, Maya! Really," Riley said, now being pinned by Maya. Maya smirked again and said, "Yeah really." She tapped Riley on the nose and continued, "love you." Riley lowered her eyebrows and said, "Oh, it's on." Riley wasn't quite as strong as Maya, but she still tried to get her off. "It didn't actually hurt did it, cuz it sure isn't hurting me," Riley yelled, still trying to get her off. Maya shook her head and said, "No, it didn't actually hurt, I just knew you would feel bad and get off." Riley growled and gave a final shove, fully knocking Maya off. Riley then smirked and tackled her, not actually pinning her this time. She was sat down on her legs, so Maya could still sit up. Maya sat up and said to Riley, "Where did that sudden strength come from!?" Riley just smiled and kissed her nose, saying, "Love you too." Maya rolled her eyes and laughed, replying, "What am I gonna do with you?" Riley touched her forehead to Maya's and said, "You could love me." Maya smiled and said, "I'll always love you." Then Maya got a wicked grin on her face and starting tickling her. "No Maya! Stop, " Riley yelled, standing up and off Maya's legs. Maya stood up with her and firmly kissed her cheek. She then grinned and said, "I'm really good at making you stop aren't I?" Riley rolled her eyes and said, "You sure are." Riley went and sat down on her bed and said nothing. "Hey, are you ok," Maya asked softly, going over to sit next to her. Riley sighed and said, "I dunno, something I just need a breather from you." Maya was surprised, but quickly said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way." Riley suddenly tackled maya to the ground again and laughed. "I'm a good actor aren't I," Riley asked with a crooked smile. Maya sat up and said, "Wow, you really are. Nice job." She then high-fived Riley. They stood up and Riley hugged her. Maya hugged her back and smiled. Riley whispered in her ear, "Even though a lot of our relationship is being playful and joking around, I do love you." Maya's smiled widened as she replied, "I love you too." They let go of each other and sat down on the bed again. Riley playfully got up on Maya's lap. Maya grinned and hugged her again. "Your so weird Riley," Maya said softly. Riley's nudged her and said, "You know you love it." Maya rolled her eyes, but pressed a soft kiss to Riley's cheek. Riley grinned and nuzzled into Maya. Even though they played around a lot, they meant thr world to each other. Nothing was going to change that.


	10. Nuzzles

One of Maya's favorite things that Riley does is nuzzle against her. Here's why:

Nuzzling is a source of affection and quite a good one indeed. Riley in particular is a very affectionate and loving person. She's also gentle and caring, which are good traits to have. Typically when Riley's wanted to nuzzle against Maya, she just goes for it, which Maya likes because Riley would typically ask to do anything. Nuzzling is just snuggling with your nose, so Riley loves it too. They to of them typically do it as a source of comfort, but sometimes they do it just cause they want too.

* * *

"You ok Peaches," Riley asked softly, nuzzling into her cheek. "I'm fine Riles" Maya replied, nuzzling back. Riley looked at her and said, "I know you're are not ok, I can see it in your eyes, tell me what's wrong." Maya looked up a little, but quickly buried herself back into Riley's cheek. She then said quietly, "I don't wanna talk about it." Riley's expression softened as she nuzzled further into Maya. "Please," she whispered. Maya finally groaned and said, "I'm just a little down about things in the past." Riley's kissed her forehead and said, "It's ok, I'm here." Maya sighed happily and snuggled further into Riley, happy that her friend was here. Riley wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled.

* * *

Riley laughed and shoved Maya away. Maya grinned and pinned her down. "What wrong? Can't move," Maya asked teasingly. Riley playfully growled and then laughed. Maya bent down and nuzzled her, saying, "There, love AND payback." Riley laughed again and replied, "You're so weird." Maya smirked and said, "Thanks." Riley smiled and pulled Maya down to where she was. Maya laughed and hugged Riley, nuzzling into her cheek. Riley grinned and said, "Your really affectionate today." Maya nuzzled further and replied, "Really? I hadn't noticed." Riley laughed and finally nuzzled back. Maya smiled at her affection. Riley then said teasingly, "Aw, you like it? You love it? Yeah you do." Maya laughed and said, "Alright fine, I do." Riley grinned and pecked her cheek. Maya poked Riley's stomach playfully which made her laugh. "You love me, yeah you do," Maya said in the same teasing voice Riley used. Riley rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Just some drabble about how Maya and Riley love nuzzling. Hope you liked it.


	11. Distractions

Quick note: I have a wattpad now! It the same name as I have on here, and I post rowbrina fanfiction over on that. So if you want, go and check it out. *Fist-bump*

* * *

Maya and Riley were laying on their stomachs and playing a videogame. Well, Maya was playing and Riley was watching. Riley decided to have some fun with her; detracting her from winning the game. She got closer so that the two of them were relatively close to each other. She then turned her head and softly kissed her temple. Maya melted slightly at the affection but quickly snapped out if it. "Aw come on Riley, I love you, but don't mess this up for me," she said, trying to regain her focus. Riley giggled under her breath and decided to wait off a little bit. After a few minutes, Riley tried again, this time she nuzzled against her cheek. Maya almost gave in, but moved away, saying, "Cut it out please, we can cuddle later. Just let me beat this." Riley replied, "Fine," but secretly she thought to herself that wasn't going to stop messing with her. After a few more minutes, Riley kissed Maya's temple one more time, but this time she was successful. Maya turned from her game and kissed her forehead, but unfortunately went right back to the game. Riley smiled and said teasingly, "I thought that was for later." Maya shrugged and said, "I didn't want you to have all of the fun." Riley laughed and said, "That sounds like you." Maya smirked and said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Riley smirked as well and nuzzled against her cheek, whispering, "That you can't resist giving affection back." Maya caved in and finally let go of her controller. She nuzzled back, almost forgetting about the game she was playing. Riley grinned as she put one her of arms around Maya's shoulders. Maya kissed her cheek and whispered, "Well, you aren't wrong." Riley's grin widened and she hugged Maya fully. Maya hugged her back, the screen now flashing "Game over,"but she was too distracted by Riley. Maya nuzzled further into her cheek as Riley expected; Maya couldn't resist giving affection. Riley pecked her cheek and whispered, "You lost your game." She replied, "I don't care, I would rather snuggle with you." Riley grinned and pushed Maya so that she would lay down. She obliged, so she laid down next to her. Maya ran her fingers through Riley's hair and said, "Why you always gotta distract me when I'm playing my game?" She responded, "I guess it's just because I can't play it with you, and that's rather annoying." Maya's expression softened as she moved her hand to Riley's face instead of her hair. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up in it," Maya said softly. Riley grinned and leaned into her touch. "It's ok, it wasn't that bad. It was fun to mess with you," she said playfully. Maya rolled her eyes; her friend was so weird. "You do a pretty good job at distracting me though, you should do it professionally," she then said teasingly. Riley laughed and said, "I'm already a professional best friend, so I'm all set." Maya grinned and nudged her cheek playfully. "You got that right," Maya replied.


	12. Forehead kisses (Drabble)

Some more drabble.:)

* * *

Forehead kisses are a sign of protectiveness; a sigh that you really care. That explains why forehead kisses are Riley's favorite, right? Wrong, it's more than that. Maya kisses her forehead to say goodnight, when she's sick, when she's crying and need comfort, or when she's playful. If Maya was being protective, she would kiss the top of her head.

* * *

"I'm sorry you're sick," Maya told her softly. Riley looked up at her and smiled a weak smile. "It's ok Maya, it's just part of life," she replied quietly. Maya bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, then ran her fingers across her face. "Anything I can do?" Riley shook her head, "I'm ok for now, the only thing I want is for you to stay." Maya nodded and got beside her. "I can do that," she whispered with a warm smile. Riley smiled as well and hugged Maya closer to her. Maya hugged her back and nuzzled into her cheek. "I hope you'll feel better soon Riles," she whispered softly. She nodded in response and kissed her cheek. "Me too Peaches."

* * *

"Riley, it's ok," Maya said comfortingly. Riley shook her head and said, "It's not, nothing is! I feel so..." Maya cut her off by kissing her forehead. "Your going to be ok," she whispered softly. "But..." Maya shushed her with her finger. "I'm here," Maya said while pulling her into a hug. Riley started crying into her shoulder and Maya hugged her closer. "I love you Riles," she whispered in her ear. "I love you too."

* * *

Riley's head was lying on Maya's lap whilst Maya was entangling her fingers in Riley's hair. Riley smiled and closed her eyes. Maya smiled as well and moved her hand to Riley's cheek; running her hand across it. "Tired?" Riley nodded and snuggled into her more. Maya laughed slightly and bent down; pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "You can sleep there if you want, I don't mind." Riley giggled and whispered, "Thanks Maya. G'night." Maya smiled and said, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Maya!" Maya liked teasing Riley and doing weird stuff to distract her. This time she was distracting Riley from her homework. Maya pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "Love you." Riley sighed and said, "Love you too, but please let me do my homework." Maya nuzzled her and said playfully, "Nope." Riley tried to ignore her excessive nuzzling and continued with her homework. Maya kissed her forehead again and whispered in her ear, "I'm not stopping until I get a kiss on the cheek from you." Riley giggled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Can you please stop now Peaches?" Maya pretended to think and responded, "Nope." She kissed her temple softly then nuzzled her cheek again. "Ok, I'm done now," she finally said while resting her chin on Riley's shoulder. "You so weird Maya."


	13. Nope

"Why does this always seem to happen," Riley asked Maya while both were lying down on the floor together; Riley head resting on Maya's stomach. Maya laughed and said, "I don't know Riles, is it a bad thing though?" Riley shook her head. "Definitely not, I love this. I'm just wondering how this always happens." Maya laughed slightly and said, "Probably just because...wow, I have no idea. But I love this too." Riley laughed and said, "just don't laugh when I'm lying on your stomach, it feels weird." Maya laughed which made Riley get up. "That was on purpose!" Maya laughed again and nodded. "Sorry, but that was funny," she said with a smirk. Riley poked her playfully. "It is not! You lie your head on my stomach and see how it feels!" Maya smiled and kissed her cheek. "No, I'm not doing that," she said with a small wink. Riley rolled her eyes. "Rude," Maya said playfully. Riley smiled and laughed. "its _your_ turn, you lie your head on my stomach and see how it feels," she said, giving her a light push. Maya looked at her for a second, then pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "How about no," she whispered in her ear. Riley shivered. "Why are you lips so cold," she asked me with her head cocked to the side. Maya didn't know if she was playing around or not, so she just went with it. "I don't know why, they just are," she said with a smirk before she placed a few more playful kisses on her face. Riley giggled and said, "ugh, off Maya!" Maya smirked again. "Why would I do that," she said while pulling Riley back against her. Riley slid down her a layed her head on her lap. "Fine, I you don't want to, I'll just stay here." Maya laughed. "You do that," she said while tapping her on the nose. She giggled again. "I'm so confused on how this came to be," she then said to her. Maya smiled. "It's best to embrace it, not question it." Riley nodded and sighed in contentment. Maya stared mindlessly playing with Riley's hair. Riley looked up at her with a wide grin. Maya smiled back and tapped her on the nose. "Hi ya dork," Maya said playfully. "Hi," Riley responded with a giggle. Maya's smiled widened at he great friend. She then ran her knuckles across Riley's cheeks gently. Riley leaned into her touch and melted at the affection. Maya laughed slightly and stopped just to annoy her. Riley groaned in protest. "No, continue," she pleaded like a little kid. Maya grinned and and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Nope, no more," Maya replied playfully. Riley stuck out her lower lip. "Please," she said with a slight head tilt. Maya laughed and finally said, "Ok fine, but only because I love you." Riley smiled when Maya continued to stroke her cheeks with her knuckles. "Love ya too," she replied with a slight slur.


	14. Gotcha

Riley woke up to the sin shining brightly through here window. She looked over and saw that Maya was already awake and was working on something. She smiled and got out of bed slowly. She walked up behind her and gave her a lazy kiss on the temple. She then rested her chin on her shoulder and asked, "Whatcha doing Peaches?" Maya smiled and leaned back against her. "Just painting something." Riley nuzzled her a little and asked another question, "How long have you been up then?" Maya closed her eyes in contentment as she replied, Not too long, I didn't want to wake you up," then she smiled playfully and said, "You looked sooo cute." Riley poked her and said, "You aren't allowed to say that!" Maya laughed and replied, "Aw come on, you are thought." Riley finally just sighed and agreed silently. Maya smiled and kissed her cheek softly. Riley smiled back and nuzzled against her again. "So, you gonna tell me what your painting," she then said while still being affectionate. Maya blushed slightly. "I don't even know what I was painting...I forgot," she answered honestly. Riley looked at it and was amazed at the painting, even if neither knew what it was supposed to be. "Just say it's abstract," Riley said with a kiss to the top of her head. Maya laughed. "Yeah, I'll just say that. That's totally what I was supposed to be," she said with a wink. Riley laughed as well as she continued to hug her friend from behind. "I love you ya know," she said affectionately into her neck. Maya grinned and replied, "Of course I know you dork! I love you too." Riley sighed happily and murmured, "I know you do, thanks." Maya also sighed happily and tilted her forehead against her jaw. Riley smiled and melted into her affection. Maya laughed and stopped what she was doing, just to see how Riley would react. Riley didn't even say anything, she just stopped hugging her. Maya looked at her, slightly worried. "You ok," she asked softly. She need slowly while looking into her eyes to ensure that she wasn't lying. Maya was confused. She looked fine, but she wasn't smiling. She regretted trying to see what Riley would do. Maya stood up so the two could be face to face. They stood there and just stared at each other. Suddenly, Riley pressed a soft kiss to Maya's forehead. She then cupped Maya's face with her hands and said, "Gotcha." Maya's eyes widened as Riley embraced her. "You.. what?" Riley smiled devilishly. "I tricked you Peaches." That sly chick. "Seriously!? I was trying to get you," Maya explain while pulling out of the embrace. Riley laughed. "I know, that's why I did that. I played ya good." Maya rolled her eyes and responded, "Yeah yeah, you got me." Riley poked her cheek playfully and said, "I didn't just get you, I got you good!" Maya smirked and pushed her backwards onto her bed. Riley laughed as Maya tickled her mercilessly. "St-stop! I'm so-sorry," Riley yelled as she tried to escape her grasp. "You should be," Maya replied teasingly.


	15. Stars

Riley and Maya we're laying down and looking up at the stars together, curiosity filling both of their minds. But, although Riley was curious, she also felt so small. "We're just a speck in this universe Maya, how will I ever be someone who changes the world; makes it better," she asked her quietly, almost hoping she didn't hear. "You'd be the one to make the world a better place, I'm sure of it. Your a great person Riles," Maya responded with a kiss on the temple. Riley remained quiet for a bit, but replied, "Hardly. I'm just one me, when there's so much out there that's more incredible." Instead of disagreeing, Maya scooted closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder. Riley nuzzled her affectionately. Maya hummed in contentment at the gesture, melting slightly. "Maya? Even if I don't change the world, I'm glad your in my world," Riley whispered softly. Maya smiled and said, "You sap." Riley kissed the side of her head and replid, "You like it though." Maya nodded slowly as her grin widened. They took their attention from each other and back up to the stars. Riley leaned her head on Maya's, being that it was night and it was cold. At least, that's what she was using as an excuse. Maya whispered, "Makes you think, doesn't it? Makes you wonder what's out there." Riley smiled slightly and replied quietly, "Yeah. There's probably aliens out there." Maya poked her in stomach, earning a giggle from her. "You dork, aliens don't exist!" Riley put on a serious face and said, "Maybe that's what they say you to think." They looked at each other for a second, then burst out laughing. "How did you...Keep a straight...Face," Maya said in between laughing. "I...Don't...Know," Riley wheezed out. They finally stopped laughing and took deep breaths. They smiled at each other and went back to the position they were in before. "I still can't believe you said that," Maya said with a slight giggle. "I can't either," Riley agreed. Maya snuggled into her side more and sighed softly. Riley put an arm around her best friend and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, just because she was feeling affectionate. She hummed in response, happily accepting it. "Hey riles, see that star that looks slightly red? That's Mars," Maya pointed out. Riley looked up and sure enough, there was a red star. "Wow, that really cool," she responded genuinely. Maya smiled. She wasn't as dumb as she played off to be, she was actually pretty smart. But Maya didn't need Cory to know that. Riley however, knew. "Hey Peaches?" "Yeah?" thanks for doing this with me," Riley said with a grin. Maya smiled back and said, "No problem, this is fun." "For sure," Riley responded with a slight nuzzle.


	16. Light-hearted fluff

Because all of us need some after we got the confirmation that GMW is over :( (unless someone else picks it up)

* * *

"Riley! wh-what are you do-doing," Maya yelled with a laugh.

"I was making sure you were awake," Riley responded with a smirk.

"My eyes were open! You didn't have to tickle me!"

"I know."

"Why did you then?

"Riley just smiled and kissed her cheek." Love you," she whispered with a playful head-tilt. Maya rolled her eyes. "I love you too dork," she responded as she poked Riley's side. Riley giggled, but soon found out that was a mistake. Maya smirked and started tickling her. "Maya! St-stop! I surrender," Riley said in between laughing.

Maya stopped with a smirk and said, "What's wrong? You did the same to me."

"There's a difference!"

"How?"

I was doing it out of love!"

Maya smiled at what Riley had said. "So was I," she said with a light kiss on the temple. Riley giggled again and leaned over on her shoulder. Maya wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I win." Riley raised an eyebrow and asked, "How?" Maya nuzzled the side of her head and answered, "I've gained your affection." Riley giggled once again and said, "You sure did." Maya smiled and nuzzled her some more.

"Whatcha wanna do Maya?"

"I dunno. As long as we're doing it together"

"You sap."

"Only with you."

Riley grinned and got slightly closer to her. "Let's just snuggle," she whispered softly, "cause this is definitely something we can do together." Maya nodded and replied, "Sure." She ran her fingers through Riley's hair as she smiled lovingly at her best friend. Riley smiled back and snuggled further into her shoulder. Maya switched to stroking Riley's cheek, gently kissing the other cheek. "I hope this lasts forever," Riley whispered. Maya knew she was talking about their friendship in general, so she responded, "I love you Riles. It'll take a lot for me not to say that." Riley reached up and placed a few soft kisses on her cheek, agreeing without words. Maya smiled at her affections and rested her chin on top of Riley's head. "I love you too," Riley whispered quietly. Maya responded by stroking her cheek again. Riley leaned into her hand and too it all in. Some people though that Maya Hart was heartless (haha, Hartless) but in reality she was one of the most loving people ever. Her gentle nuzzles and kisses were Riley's favorite.

"Maya?"

"What's up?"

"I just wanna say...Your the best Peaches."

"I know."

"...And humble too."

Both laughed as they hugged each other tightly. "No, seriously. Thank you Riley," Maya whispered in her ear.


	17. Cuddle with me

Just a sweet and goofy cuddle fic

* * *

"Maya," Riley called from the couch, "Come cuddle with me!" Maya laughed from the table in the kitchen. "I'm eating Riles. It's not my fault you ate lunch so fast." Riley fake pouted and said, "Maybe your just slow." Maya just laughed again.

5 minutes later, Maya was done eating so she walked over to Riley. "Hey Riles," she said in a sing-song voice as she smirked playfully. Riley looked up and said, "You're to late if you're trying to cuddle now." Maya just smiled and snuggled down next to her. "Maya! No," Riley giggled as she tried shoving her off. "Let me cuddle," Maya responded nonchalantly. Riley laughed and said, "You lost your chance!" Maya rested her head on Riley's chest in response. Riley nuzzled the side of her face and said, "Fine, you win." Maya smiled happily. "Thank you." Riley sweetly kissed her hair and said, "Considering I was the one to ask first, I'm not saying you're welcome." Maya just rolled her eyes. Riley put an arm around her best friend and pulled her slightly closer. Maya smiled and snuggled into her, sighing in contentment. Riley placed a loving peck on her forehead and said, "You're adorable, you know that?" Maya laughed and replied, "Obviously." Then she raised a hand to Riley's cheek and stroked it, knowing that that was exactly what Riley wanted. As if on cue, Riley leaned into it and nuzzled Maya's hand with her cheek, kissing the palm of her hand as well. Maya tucked some hair behind Riley's ear and whispered, "You adorable too Riles." Riley pulled her a little closer and bumped their foreheads together. "Of course I am, I'm smiley Riley," she whispered with a wink. Maya smiled lovingly at her best friend. "You're also a dork." She then sat up a little, claiming dominance, and kissed her forehead softly. Riley quickly dropped her head on Maya's chest, just like Maya was doing before. Maya laughed quietly and rested her chin on top of her head. "I love you," she told Riley softly. Riley merely cuddled into Maya's neck in response. Maya rubbed Riley's back slowly and snuggled closer. Riley sighed in contentment and started to become drowsy. Maya noticed, so she said teasingly, "You can go to sleep, I won't judge." Riley smiled and replied, "Ok." Maya nuzzled her affectionately in response. A few moments later, she felt Riley's breathing deepen and even out. She laughed softly and gently kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams Riles." She then just layed there and stroked Riley's hair slowly, until she felt drowsy herself. So, she let sleep overcome her. Her eyes closed slowly as she wrapped her arms around her best friend once again.

1 hour later...

Topanga came home and found the girls curled up together on the couch, Riley tucked under Maya's chin as if Maya was protecting her. Topanga couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked. "My girls."


	18. I'm cold

"Maya?"

"Hmm," Maya sighed as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Uh...It's winter and uh...I'm cold, so I...Was wondering if..." Without even letting her finish her sentence, Maya scooted closer to her on the bed.

"You don't need to stutter so much. We can cuddle if you're cold," Maya said with a smirk. Riley blushed, but it ceased when Maya bumped their foreheads together.

"You're warm," Riley mumbled as she brushed Maya's hair back from her face.

"Thank you, I tried," Maya joked. Riley smiled and nuzzled into her cheek. Maya couldn't help but laugh at the affection she was receiving. "Aw thanks Riles," she teased.

"Ah, shut up you," Riley responded playfully, giving her a quick peck on the cheek to fully let her know she was just playing.

Maya tucked Riley's hair behind her ear and whispered in it, "I know you're joking, you don't have to prove it." She sighed deeply as Riley cuddled into her neck suddenly. Riley found that amusing.

"Wasn't expecting that weren't 'cha," she teased.

"Mmm, I hate you," Maya whispered with a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I don't believe you for a second," Riley replied, wrapping her arms around her waist. Maya rested her chin on her head and smiled.

"Still cold?"

" A Little..." Maya hugged her friend slightly closer and sighed into her hair.

"I love you, you little dork." Riley smiled happily.

"Love you too." Riley shivered slightly and also hugged her closer. Maya felt strangely comforted, even though she didn't need it in the first place. She moved one hand to Riley's cheek and grazed over it with her thumb, which in turn made Riley scoot up so that they were forehead to forehead again.

"I thought you were cold..."

"I am...Sorta, but I don't care if I'd still get to be with you." Maya cupped the other side of her face and held it, foreheads together still.

"If you're happy, I'm happy." Riley smiled happily. "Hold on, I got a better idea. We need more blankets," Maya exclamed with a mischievous look, "Be right back." Even though it was getting late, Maya practically ran out if the room, leaving Riley confused. A few minutes later, she came back with 2 warm blankets and was smiling. Maya walked over to a still confused Riley and wrapped one of the blankets around her shoulders. Tugging the blanket, she pulled Riley forward and kissed her forehead. "There you go, now we won't be cold tonight." Riley giggled.

"You're such a dork!"

"Yeah but you _love_ it," Maya responded, jumping up to the bed and pinning her down playfully. Riley laughed and squirmed slightly, but did not actually try to get up. Maya got off and laid beside her again, this time with a warm blanket wrapped around them. "Warm now?"

"Definitely...But that doesn't mean I want to stop cuddling."

Maya hugged her and murmured in her ear, "No one said we had to stop."


	19. Bad dream Good dream

"Goodnight again Riles," Maya whispered with a kiss on the temple.

"Can you...please stay close to me? I...don't want another nightmare..."

Maya smiled adoringly. "Of course." She scooted closer and gestured for Riley to lean on her shoulder. "I'm here, your safe. You can go to sleep and I'll be here to protect you, okay?" Then her expression softened as she continued, "You're luckily I love you goofball, otherwise I wouldn't put up with your nightmares."

Riley sighed dreamily and kissed her cheek. "You've been protective of me since the start, you would've always put up with me."

Maya merely rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

Riley tilted her head forward to that their foreheads were touching. "I love you."

"Love you too, now go to sleep."

Riley stuck her tongue out, but she cuddled into Maya's side.

Maya couldn't help but smile. "Now, for about the millionth time, goodnight." She did still feel bad that she was having nightmares so she kissed her cheek several times protectively, letting her know she was safe.

Riley felt so loved at that moment. She was tired, but didn't want to affection to stop.

Maya knew that, so she laughed. "Don't want to sleep through the affection Riles," she teased.

Riley blushed slightly, but teased her back. "Nah, you're just so bad at it, it's putting me to sleep."

Maya buried her face into Riley's hair playfully . "Uh huh, sure. That explains why you always smile in the most loving way possible."

Riley sighed happily, only proving what Maya said. After a short while, she had finally fallen asleep.

Maya smiled and whispered, "I win." She did, however, wanted to stay up for a bit to make sure her friend was okay. She lightly brushed some stray hair away from Riley's face, watching over her like a protective sister would. "I'm sorry about your nightmares...I wish I was able to help you better than I have been, but I promise I'll protect you," she whispered softly.

25 minutes later...

Maya couldn't get to sleep, so she looked over at her best friend again. She was pleasently surprised to see her smiling in her sleep. It was only a small smile, but Maya could tell what ever she was dreaming about was making her happy. She reached out and light traced Riley's jawline, trying not to wake her up. Riley's smile grew and the attention put her in deeper sleep, which in turn made maya smile more as well. She did actually help her best friend. Maya was happy.


End file.
